


historians dispute

by psycho_raven



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: (for the moment), Fluff, M/M, Peace Walker era, all the fluff that they can be, but they are in love (kinda), happy BBKaz still exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho_raven/pseuds/psycho_raven
Summary: They make a good team. Kaz wonders if historians will write about it.(For the MGS winter games! the theme was teamwork)





	historians dispute

**Author's Note:**

> just a little momments when life was easier.
> 
> Thanks FoxHound team and Tati for helping me with this one!! You are all amazing.

  
  
Snake puts his arm around Kaz's waist to help him move and Kaz can feel the warmth of his blood below the bandages. He wonders what is in his head right now, with the Caribbean sunset in front of them, the colors fading and blending gold and bright as if they were in some kind of impressionist painting. The two of them are dirty and tired, the messy hair of Snake's beard itches when they are this close, his weight against him while they search for cover. And yet Kaz couldn't ask for more.

 

( _That's a lie, he thinks later. Kazuhira Miller always wants more, the glory and the legacy of being someone whose name will be remembered, the notion of knowing that he will leave something behind._  
  
_But for that little moment, it looked as if it was enoug_ h).

 

Here on the battlefield, everything changes. Kaz is the one who usually gives the commands and Snake, with all his animal strength, with all his dangerous furious charisma, obeys. Kaz with his fox tongue and his ease with money. Snake was never a man of richness, never understood the meaning in that, but Kaz looks comfortable with numbers and budget and Snake knows that's what he needed to survive. Surviving is what they do best. They make a good team, he thinks while Snake carries him away from the blasts and explosions.  
  
They both like to be in control. Kaz tries to move around and Snake chokes a sound that is too close to a laugh. "You can't do that by yourself. It’s different when you are on the other side of the radio, don't you think?"  
  
Kaz can't believe him, how joyful he seems in the dirt and with blood behind his nails. "Shut up, Snake." Now he is laughing and Kaz feels his laugh inside his ribs like something warm.  
  
"It isn't so easy, huh?" He looks at him as if he was measuring his worth. "I never said it was." Kaz knows those eyes, anyway. Snake always says that what we truly are is revealed in the battlefield, when we are facing death, but he knows already how far Kaz is willing to go.  
  
It seems like his way of thinking is far beyond Kaz’s understanding. He prefers commodity, clean towels, and hot showers. He lives for the times when Snake only cares about strength and the ground below his feet. A simple man, he thinks. One he loves in a way he thought impossible. Only loving the act of staying alive to prove how everyone was wrong about him.  
  
As Snake helps him to sit down in front of the beach, far away from the gunfire, he thinks that Snake doesn't have to prove anything to anyone. It must be a good way of living. It feels a bit like envy. But now they share this life, so maybe if he sticks long enough with him, he will start living that way. Minus the dirt, he hopes.  
  
"You know, Snake..." He starts saying, his eyes fixed in the distance as the time passes and they start feeling the alert go away. "We are never going to die. People will talk about us for centuries."  
  
There is a pause, the flutter of a butterfly and the shot of a gun. Snake is both and Kaz loves him for that. It’s strange, knowing it, but the certainty of it makes him feel light and content. Having something certain looks more valuable than gold and fame, than laughing at those who wronged him. Snake is steady as a rock and that sense of security crawls into his skin like the shivers of a prayer.

  
"And what are they gonna say? What is the history they will write?"

  
 "Good or bad, it depends. But there will be a story to tell and they could never erase that."

  
 "History, huh. I wonder..."

  
His words stay suspended in the air with the smoke of the new cigar that he lights up. Snake doesn't say anything more and Kaz looks full of gold like the sunset in the Caribbean. Even with the mix of dirt and blood all over him, he always manages to look like a movie star and this time Snake doesn't want to ruin it.  
  
Kaz is too much of a dreamer for his own good and Snake has become cynical with the age, the war, the blood and the red flowers he still can't get off. But he wonders, too, if history is going to talk about them, and if is that so, what version would it be.

 

( _Someone will say that they were in love. Historians would be torn between those who think it was all part of a big scheme and those who believe Big Boss was a human with a heart capable of love.  
  
_ _And nobody is going to know the truth and Big Boss will hate them for that, and history will not know how to differentiate between liars and sinners.  
  
_ _And Big Boss will hate history too, as much as he hated the times_ ).

 

They have to return to the Motherbase, attend their wounds and see how the mission went. But the air is fresh and they feel less tired when they  breathe the ocean air in unison.  
  
"But Kaz, they will not know about this." Snakes say after a while. "Whoever is the one who writes history. A state, a nation, a particularly powerful faction or just boring historians. They will not know about the ocean breeze in summer, or how delicious was the Indio Viejo that Amanda cooked for us. They will not even know about the high of the battlefield, or old scars or how we fucked after missions--" Kaz coughs, between laugh and embarrassment because Snake is honest and blunt with words. "And? Everyone will know our names."  
  
"Does it matter if they don't know about context? Snake is not even my real name."

  
"But you don't like being called by the real anyway. And you are Snake for me."  
  
  
"And yet, they won't know me like you do. It will be a different Snake."  
  
  
"Well, there are things that I still want to keep for my own."  


Snake laughs, because there are things that he can't understand about Kaz. And most of the time Kaz doesn't seem to understand the most animal and feral part of him. But they stick together anyway, that's what good teams do and Kaz even ventures to think that that's what love is about.

They kiss under the starlight sky like in an old movie and stay like that until the sun goes down but for Kaz, the warmth and the light will linger in his skin for years.

 

 


End file.
